


Suggestions

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto liked to offer suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions

Jack’s body was slicked in sweat and Ianto thought that he’d never looked better.  Jack was trembling with the effort to stay still and Ianto felt a deep surge of pride that he was doing so well.  He leaned in to stroke Jack’s hair very gently and could feel Jack tensing almost painfully to keep himself from leaning into the touch.

“Very good, sir.  May I suggest that you relax a bit?  If you keep tensing up like this, you’ll be dreadfully sore later.” Ianto paused, considering. “On second thought, keep tensing.  Your muscles look amazing flexed out like this and the tenser you are, the more tension I’ll be able to massage out of you later, when it’s time for your reward.”

Jack’s response was to tense even more and Ianto felt the pride surge even more. “So good, sir.  You’re doing so well and I appreciate this effort more than I can say.”

It was literally more than he could say and they both knew it.  Ianto Jones was notoriously taciturn, even when they were like this and needed to be more verbose, for Jack’s sake if nothing else.

Ianto knew that he needed to praise Jack at times like this, to tell him how much he appreciated treasured his submission, but it was also true that at times like this Ianto felt horribly vulnerable and exposed.

Ironic, really.  Jack was the one submitting, but Ianto was the one who always felt silly when he ordered Jack to submit. 

So Ianto tended to suggest, rather than order, and strangely, it seemed to work.

For both of them.


End file.
